Slumber Party!
by Kurue Zoaldyeck
Summary: The S.C.E.B. (Society for Cool & Evil Bishounens) founders (Quroro, Illumi, Hysoka, Enishi, & Knives) are planning on their own slumber party...But a slumber party is never complete w/o...Party Crashers! Bwahaha!!! *COMPLETE* R&R please.
1. The meeting...

Slumber Party!

By: Kurue Zoldick 

  


Standard disclaimer applies. I don't anything…Though I wish I could…

* * *

Dateline: S.C.E.B. Secret hideout…Who knows where, even I don't know? 

Time: 8:00 p.m.

The S.C.E.B. founder's meeting is about to start. Knives started to check their attendance.

"Illumi?"

"Present."

"Enishi?"

"Yo!"

"Quroro?"

"Here."

"Hysoka? Hysoka? Hysoka?" 

Suddenly at the edge of the table emerged a small puppet waving with a card held between its tiny little hands. Knives nodded.

"Knives? Knives? Where the heck is…Oh that's me. Well since everybody's here, let's start the meeting.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Illumi asked.

"Reflections after that love and peace thing? (Pertains to the S.C.E.B. counseling by Millions-Knives)" Enishi arched an eyebrow.

"No." Knives answered.

"Why not a slumber party." The little puppet jumped up and down.

"Yeah. That's cool. We never had any parties to ourselves." Enishi beamed.

"We should celebrate." Quroro added.

"But where would we celebrate it…" Knives thought about it.

"It should be somewhere…Spacious and…"Quroro suggested.

"Oh! I know! Let's have it in Illumi's place!" Enishi shouted.

"Uh…Excuse me? My place but…"

"Aww c'mon it'll be great. I've always wanted to see your place." Enishi patted Illumi's back.

"Quite fascinating…The Zoldick residence." Quroro said to himself.

"Then that's settled then. This Friday, until the weekend, we'll meet at 6:00 sharp." Knives said.

"Slumber party! Slumber party!" The puppet danced.

***

Meanwhile…

"But dad…"

"C'mon son, it's best for you to get closer with your brother."

"Do I have to?" Killua asked in a pleading tone.

"YES."

"Oh alright. Bye." 

"Bye son. Take care now."

"Grrr…Why me…Just because "fatso" couldn't be here…I can't bear to stare at my brother's face…" He shivered.

He ran up the stairs with his hands in his pockets and arrived before a room. He studied the paper on his hands.

"Well…This is it." He was about to knock the door when…

***

"Remember, this is confidential meaning, secrecy, and especially to your brother Killua. He's too young for this." Knives said.

***

"Too young eh…" Killua's tightened his grip on the paper.

He was about to slam the door open when all of a sudden, Illumi opened the door. Killua fell to the ground. Bang!

"Killua? Did father send you here?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph. I didn't want to in the first place." He wiped off the dust on his pants.

"You sure you didn't hear anything kid?" Enishi asked in suspicion.

"Uh…No…" He answered.

"Good. Because if you do I'll …" Enishi's sentence was broken off by Hysoka's statement.

"How nice of you to drop in. Where are your other friends?" He stared at him with his slanted eyes.

"Eh…They're not here." He tensed a bit.

"That's too bad. Things aren't going to be so fun tonight, oh well." Hysoka said.

"Come on now Killua let's go." Illumi patted Killua's head.

"Uh…okay…(_Not that look again_)." He turned his gaze away from his brother's eyes.

"You think the kid will do something about it? After all, he is going to be a part of this society later on?" Enishi whispered to Quroro.

"I don't think he has enough guts yet to stand up against his elder brother. He won't be much of a problem." Quroro whispered back.  


***

"Oh really! Sounds interesting, but how did you…"

"I've got my sources. This Friday, Zoldick residence…We'll meet at 7:00 p.m."

"Okay…We'll see each other then bye."

"Bye."

"I can't wait." Snicker…

  
Unknown to the guys, it seems as though it's not only Killua who knows about their secret plans…Ohh…It's going to get interesting. Find out on the next chapter. ^_~ 

* * *

Author's notes: Okay…This is my first fanfic. If you guys don't understand what the S.C.E.B. is, It is the "Society for Cool and Evil Bishounens." Enishi, Knives, Hysoka, Quroro, and Illumi are the founders. Well we actually made that kind of society as a tribute. You will know why after our hompage is finished…I hope tweese-chan is done with the arts. Or you can read "S.C.E.B." by Millions-Knives. These fanfics are also made for our hompage (Which is still under construction) and for fanfiction.net for all to read. :) 


	2. Zoldick residence

Slumber Party!

By: Kurue Zoldick 

Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't anything…Though I wish I could…

* * *

Dateline: Zoldick residence, 6:00 p.m. 

Intercom rings…Buzz…

"Alright. Bring them in. Bye. Just in time." Illumi placed the phone down.

"Whoa!" Knives opened his jaws.

"You gotta be kidding me." Enishi said.

"Nod bad at all." Quroro commented.

Hysoka giggled and smiled.

The door opens and Illumi greets them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting out here guys, please come in." Illumi bowed.

"That's okay." Knives answered.

"Nice digs!" Enishi looked around.

"So where are your other family members?" Quroro asked.

"Oh by the way, this isn't the main mansion but only one of the many guest houses."

"What!" Knives glared at him with his eyes popping out with astonishment.

"Umm…anyway let's go upstairs." Illumi said.

Far from their sight Killua was spying on them.

__

"I'll show them." He thought.

Hysoka made a side glance at Killua's direction and narrowed his eyes.

"Hysoka." Enishi called from above.

"Coming." With a lopsided smile.

__   


6:15 p.m.

"This will be our room, unpack your belongings here first before I show you the bathroom."

"I hope they have a tub." Knives' voice trailed from behind as he went out through the halls.

After unpacking, Illumi showed them the bathroom.

"Complete with a shower and a Jacuzzi." He said.

"I'll go first." Quroro said.

The rest waited by touring around. After 10 minutes, Quroro came out.

"Who's next?" SD expression.

No one was around except Illumi leaning against the wall. 

"I'll go next. The others are still exploring the place." He said.

After 15 minutes the rest of the guys went back to the bathroom for their turn.

"This touring around makes me want to have a nice hot bath…" Enishi sighed.

"Yeah…" Knives sighed too.

Bathroom door opens. Illumi comes out in a very elegant manner. (Dazzling background music played with flowers and sparkles around) He shakes his head stroking gently his black "sunsilky" hair as it flung from side to side gracefully. Then his eyes opened.

Whistle…

"Seen it." Hysoka said.

"Who's the gorgeous babe!" Everyone shouted except Hysoka.

Broken record background music cuts in the dazzling one.

"Um…Guys? It's me Illumi." He replied, surprised at their faces.

"What's all the commotion? Did I miss anything? Whoa! Illumi, is that you?" Quroro with a dumbfounded look.

"So what kind of shampoo do you use?" Enishi asked.

"I use Sunsilk nutrient shampoo with Cream Silk conditioner." He answered. 

NOTE: About the Sunsilk and Cream Silk thing, it's what came in my mind. I'm not saying that I'm promoting it. I just see too many commercials about them. I use any kind of local shampoo, which doesn't cause any dandruff on me. My shampoos vary from time to time. Now on with the story…

"I'll go next Illumi." Hysoka said.

Illumi nodded while combing his hair gently. The rest seemed so fascinated with how Illumi does his daily necessities so meticulously and observed him. (Illumi with a sweat drop) 

***

Meanwhile…

"So you got the stuff?"

"Sure."

"Let's go in quietly."

"Okay."

***

Quarter before 8:00

"What's taking you so long in there! It's been over an hour." Knives banged on the bathroom door.

"Almost!" Hysoka shouted from inside.

"Let's slam it open." Enishi suggested.

"1, 2, 3, Go!"

SLAM! ! !

"Rubber duckie…Rubber duckie…" Hysoka played with his rubber duckie on the tub.

(Sweat drops)

"We need more butter." Quroro said to Illumi.

"I'll get some." Looks for some butter in another room.

"Still tastes…Lacks salt…Now where is that…" Leaves the kitchen.

Killua who was hiding saw the popcorn.

"Hehehe…Hmm…Looks like no one is here. Oh well, finders keepers." He got the bowl of popcorn and left the crime scene leaving only one evidence, which would be his alibi.

Quroro and Illumi came back and to their surprise, the bowl of popcorn was gone.

"Popcorn doesn't vanish like that…Does it?" He asked Illumi.

Illumi got his phone and called his brother.

"Milluki did you steal our popcorn?" Illumi asked him frankly.

"What popcorn?" Milluki was munching some stuff.

"Never mind." Illumi hanged him.

"So?" Quroro asked.

"Only one evidence. This hand print on the table." Illumi studied it.

"It couldn't be Killua's. It's too big…Could it?" Quroro wondered.

"…" No response from Illumi.

"C' mon let's forget about it and make another one." Quroro suggested.

"Alright." Illumi replied.

***

Killua ambled with the bowl of popcorn on his hand and eating them piece by piece.

"That was easy." He said to himself.

On the other side of the corner…

"Let's pass here."

Killua was so busy eating that as he made a turn. BUMP! ! !

"Owww! My popcorn!" He fell down with popcorn all over him.

"Watch where you're going kid."

"Uh oh, let's make a run for it."

"Chotto matte! Just who the hell are you ladies?" Killua asked.

The two ladies, who dressed in black outfits with black shades, sort of like the Men in Black, only this time Women in Black.

"Alright kid. We'll tell you if you promise not to tell your brother and his friends."

"And I thought you were with them." Killua replied.

"If that's the case then I can tell that you are also spying on them right?"

"Um…Yeah but please don't tell them…Please." He begged.

"Alright, let me introduce myself. I'm Ferea." (Description: long blonde hair with emerald eyes)

"And I'm Karurue." (Description: Black shoulder length hair and sapphire eyes)

"So what's your business here?" He asked.

"Honestly kid we are from the Bishoujo Organization." Ferea replied.

"We're undercover agents who spy on Bishounen Societies and Organizations." Karurue added.

"Really? I didn't know there was such." He looked amazed.

"So how about you?" Ferea questioned him.

"Oh me? Actually, someday I'm going to be a part of the S.C.E.B. but for now I'm restricted from any of their meetings." He revealed a sad expression.

"That's awful." Ferea felt pity.

"Don't you worry, we'll work things out. But first, tell us the details about the S.C.E.B." Karurue said.

"Okay. Let's stay in a secluded room and plan things out." Killua smiled and walked with the two trailing from behind.

"Come to think of it, the kid does look kinda cute." Karurue whispered to Ferea.

"A chibi-bishounen. Kawaii." Ferea whispered back giggling.

***

8:45 p.m.

"Alright guys. Let's start the party!" Knives shouted.

"Party! Party! Party!" Knives and Hysoka shouted together.

Meanwhile…

"Alright that's the plan. Contact anyone with these earphones." Ferea instructed and gave it to them.

"We'll head to our positions." Karurue said.

"Roger that." Killua saluted.

"Let the games begin…" 

* * *

Author's notes: The party crashers are revealed and a new alliance has been made. Look out S.C.E.B. cuz' the ladies are crash'in. Okay more description about the two later. So what are their plans? Find out…Mwahahaha…


	3. Let the games begin...

Slumber Party!

By: Kurue Zoldick 

Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't anything…Though I wish I could…

* * *

Dateline: Zoldick residence, 9:00 p.m. 

"Um…what exactly do we do in a slumber party?" Quroro asked.

"Beats me?" Enishi munched on popcorn.

"I'm bored…" Hysoka yawned.

Knives formed circles on the fuzzy floor with his fingers.

"So what are we going to do next? Enishi's already gobbled up most of the popcorn and oreos." Illumi asked for any suggestions.

Everyone shrugged. Then suddenly the lights went out.

"What the!"

There was commotion outside.

"I'll check it out." Quroro said.

Illumi handed them flashlights.

"Could it be a burglar?" Enishi asked.

"No. Impossible." Illumi answered.

"Must be your little brother killuwa." Hysoka giggled.

"He wouldn't dare." Illumi raised his tone.

"Never mind. Let's see who's behind this." Knives readied himself.

"How exciting…" Hysoka smiled evilly.

"Right I understand. We'll take care of this, no help needed. Bye." Illumi ended his call.

"So what did he say?" Enishi asked.

"Apparently this is the only house with a blackout. Even the phones are dead. It's a good thing I had my cellphone." Illumi answered.

"Looks like we're on our own." Quroro smiled.

"Ohh…I'm getting goosebumps…I can't wait…" Knives said evilly.

"Well whoever is behind this is really going to get it." Enishi recalled his sword.

"Let's split up." Illumi suggested.

"Okay let's move." Enishi nodded.

***

"Target K. is in position." Killua reported.

"Roger that. Keep your eyes peeled and your night visors on. Hide your nen okay?" Ferea replied."

"Roger Red leader."

***

"Target Q. is in sector 5; Target E in sector 7." Karurue reported.

"Blue leader maintain position. Our objective is to gather them all together."

"Roger."

"White leader move to plan B."

"Roger Red leader."

With an instant Killua went out from his hiding place and ran swiftly across sector 6. As the decoy.

"Something just…I'll check it out." Enishi followed the direction of Killua.

"I've checked everywhere. Found anything Hysoka?" Illumi walked towards Hysoka's direction.

"Sorry…" He answered.

***

"Target I, H, in sector 4. Decoy closing in that sector leading target E. in place." Ferea reported.

"White leader, move on to sector 8 for target Q. and K. Be careful."

"Roger Blue leader."

***

"They are efficient users of nen." Quroro concentrated.

"Nen what?" Knives asked.

"A persons's aura." Quroro answered.

"Oh that. I sense something in that direction." Knives replied.

"You're right. Let's go." Quroro followed the decoy Killua.

***

"Target's Q., and K. are closing in to targets I., H., and E."

"Confirmed Blue L. White L. head back to main position for plan C."

"Roger Red L."

***

"Hey guys we sensed something back there then it suddenly vanished." Knives met the rest.

"Looks like you've trained your brother really well." Hysoka complimented Illumi.

"I still can't figure out what he's planning." Illumi was confused.

"I need more batteries for the flashlight." Enishi looked at his almost dim lights.

***

"Get ready for plan C. Positions ready?"

"Roger that."

"Release the gas."

***

"Something smells fishy around." Enishi studied his surroundings.

"Do you smell something?" Knives asked them.

"It's gas! Don't breathe!" Quroro shouted.

But it was too late…The gas started to take it's effects on them…They could barely move. A few minutes later, the lights turned on and the gas cleared out. Footsteps we're coming towards their direction. Then 3 masked persons stood before them.

"Who the hell are you!" Knives coughed.

The three nodded and the two except Karurue took off their masks.

The guys we're shocked.

"Killua!" Illumi sounded real mad.

"Women! Two ladies and a kid did this to us?!" Enishi shouted.

"The effects of the gas doesn't wear off unless we give you the antidote." Ferea spoke.

"It's quite impressive on how your gas neutralized our nen." Quroro complimented them.

"That information remains classified to you guys." Karurue replied.

"Now we want answers. What are your plans?" Ferea sounded demandingly.

"What plans? We we're only having our own party." Illumi answered.

"Really?!" Ferea wanted to confirm it.

"Honestly ladies we have nothing against you or whatever kind of movements you are in conjuction." Quroro answered.

"We we're just planning a party that's all. Our own special party." Enishi added.

"And what about Killua?" Karurue asked them.

"He's not yet 18!" Illumi replied.

"So?" Ferea asked.

"He's still a minor and that's the rules." Knives added.

"Alright. I respect your laws as I respect my own. Since your society's not plotting against any of our own, I guess our mission's completed then." Ferea said.

"Wait! What about our agreement?" Killua asked.

"Oh yeah." Karurue remembered.

"Ladies please be kind enough to give us the antidote." Illumi said.

Karurue (Mask is still on) gave them the antidote.

"Sorry about our false judgement. No hard feelings." Ferea shook their hands.

"Well looks like we ruined your party. We're sorry." Karurue bowed down.

"It's okay. It was already ruined in the first place." Knives said.

"What do you do in a slumber party?" Enishi asked the ladies.

(Sweat drops)

"You mean you guys don't know what a slumber party really is?!" Ferea was surprised.

"No." They answered.

(Ladies fell down to the floor with more sweat drops)

"Um…since it's almost getting late, maybe you two should join us then and…" Illumi suggested.

"Alright if only Killua joins in too." Karurue answered.

The guys agreed to themselves.

"Alright. But only this time." Enishi said.

"Hurray!" Killua's eyes beamed.

"Our room is just over there. The bathroom is on the other side and a wardrobe on the opposite room. We'll wait for you three." Illumi told them the directions.

With that the guys went back to the room leaving the three behind.

"Finally! I'll go ahead you guys and ready myself." Killua smiled and ran away.

The two we're now alone. Karurue took off her mask.

"Whew! I had a feeling he recognized me."

"He'll do after we shower." Ferea said.

"Do you think he'll be angry?" Karurue asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not a bit scared of your brother." 

"Oh okay. Um by the way what should I wear?" Karurue asked her.

"I don't know? Why do you ask?

"Umm…" Karurue blushed.

"Oh my…Don't tell me that you have a crush on one of them?!" Ferea was shocked. 

"Uh…kind of…" She giggled.

"Tell me later who it is okay."

Karurue nodded.

* * *

Author's notes: Some secrets are revealed and the two party crashers are none other than…yeah! From the Bishoujo Organization. Also for Illumi fangirls out there, sorry about the Karurue and Illumi pair thing. I mainly did it for the story, which will be revealed in the later in the next chapter.

Karurue is actually Ferea's best friend. She is the cheerful and childish type. More *Spoilers* later. _~


	4. Party time!

Slumber Party!

By: Kurue Zoldick 

Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't anything…Though I wish I could…

* * *

Dateline: Zoldick residence, 9:45 p.m. 

"Hurry! Hurry! Before they come!" Knives was in rampage.

"Now where are those trash bags?" Hysoka asked himself.

"Yo! What should we do with this?" Enishi asked.

"Umm…Just put it there." Illumi replied.

"I don't think we have any pink pillows here." Quroro said.

"But women like pink." Knives said.

"Umm…I'll find some in the other rooms." Quroro shut the door behind him.

The rest were still in rampage and panic.

"Ahh! That was so refreshing." Karurue wiped her hair with a towel. She wore blue pajamas with little nekos (cats) on them.

"Let's go." Ferea told her. On the other hand, hers was red with golden roses on them.

  


Meanwhile…10:00 p.m. 

"Okay I think we're done." Enishi panted.

Suddenly the door knob opened slowly…

"Quick!" Knives shouted.

The two ladies with Killua came in.

The guys acted as if everything was normal and played cards. Enishi spotted a can of soda kicked it under the bed. Hehehe pretty slick don't you think?

"So…You guys ready?!" Ferea sounded so energetic.

"I love the interior." Karurue sounded so cheerful.

"Please come in." Illumi stood up and let them in.

"Gomensai, but I couldn't find anything…Pink! Karurue! What are you doing…Here?!" Quroro with a shocked expression.

"Do you know her Quroro?" Illumi asked.

"Hi bro.!" She greeted him with a smile.

"BROTHER!" The guys except Quroro shouted.

"You didn't tell me you had a younger sister." Illumi said.

"Twin sister actually." Quroro corrected.

"Well since you would never allow me to be a part of your Genei Ryodan…So I joined another organization.." She snobbed him.

Quroro stroked his bangs and sighed.

"So can we party now!" Killua broke off the hostilities between the two. 

"I know let's play a game!" Ferea suggested.

"What kind of game?" Hysoka asked.

"It's called Spin the Bottle. First we have to gather around in a circle. All we need is a bottle. We spin it and the one it points to will be given either a truth or a dare." Ferea instructed.

"Sounds interesting." Enishi shrugged.

"Game! Game! I love games!" Hysoka sang.

"I'm bored to death…I'll do anything." Illumi sat down. The rest followed. Karurue recorded the events with her digital video camcorder.

"Alright since we're settled now, I'll spin this bottle…Go!" Ferea got the bottle and spun it.

The bottle stopped and pointed to Knives.

"Me?" He asked.

"Okay truth or DARE?" Karurue asked him.

"Um…truth." He answered.

"I'll give the question!" Enishi's eyes gleamed.

Knives gulped. The rest became impatient.

"Here goes…Do you…Like your brother Vash?" 

"Um…Um…can I have another question?" 

"NO!" Everyone declined.

"I thought so…Um…No…Yes…No…Yes…Can't it be both?"

"Sorry man. Only Yes or No." Enishi shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Grrr…"

After 5 minutes…

"Yes…No…Yes…No…Yes…"

"Ugh…This will take forever…Let's move on." Enishi handed the bottle to Knives for the next spin.

Knives spun it again which pointed to Quroro.

"Truth or dare?" They asked him.

"Dare. I'm up to any challenge." He stated it without any hesitation.

"The rest gathered and agreed for the dare.

"Okay…Now…We want you…to…Hug your sister Karurue chan!"

"What?!" He glared at her who simply smiled back at him.

"You gotta be kidding me…" He shook his head.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" They shouted at him.

Quroro braced himself and moved towards her. Then he hugged her then let go a few seconds after. He gasped for air.

"That wasn't so bad, wasn't it dear brother?"

"Alright, I'm done." He spun the bottle.

It pointed at Illumi. 

"I'll have a dare please." He sounded so social.

The others agreed again.

"For your dare Illumi Zoldick…We want to see you smile! A happy one!" Ferea said.

"Um smile? Hmm. How do you?"

The guys imitated different versions of smiles but they all look too evil. Illumi tried to move his mouth slowly.

"Don't worry Illumi kun. It won't hurt. C' mon, smile. Like this." Karurue gave him a smile.

Illumi imitated her although it doesn't exactly look like a really happy smile but he smiled.

"Whew. That was a hard dare." He wiped his forehead with a towel.

The next spin, it stopped before Enishi…

"My turn my turn! Um…Dare!" Enishi became so enthusiastic.

Before they could all agree, Killua shouted.

"Oh I know! Sing 3 Kiddie rhymes!" He suggested.

"What kiddie rhymes?" Enishi arched an eyebrow.

"Um…Let's see…Mary had a Little Lamb…Little Bo Peep…And…Baa Baa Black Sheep!" Killua sounded so vindictive.

"Why you little…" Enishi tugged Killua's shirt from behind and threw him away.

As he was thrown in mid air, he did a somersault and landed on his feet or should I say paws (Cat like Killua) instead of landing face first on the ground. Killua anticipated this of course. Meow!

"I don't wanna sing no sissy kiddie rhyme! Why do they all pertain to sheepish things?" Enishi shouted.

"Lamb chops…Lamb chops…It's the dare…It's the dare…" Hysoka taunted him.

"I think I have a Karaoke unit somewhere here." Illumi searched for it.

He found it and set it up. 

"Now all we need is a nursery rhyme CD." Ferea said.

Killua handed her the CD.

"Why you little!" Enishi was raging now.

"No fighting here. Or I'll tell Tomoe san." Ferea chided him.

"No anyone but nee san! Please!" Enishi pleaded.

"Okay." Ferea smiled and got the CD from Killua.

"It's payback time." Killua snickered.

Illumi handed the microphone to Enishi. Enishi grumbled but sang anyway while the rest clapped and felt so amused. Hahaha…Poor Enishi san…After the next bottle was spun and it was Karurue's turn. 

"So what will it be?" Knives asked her.

"I'll have a truth." She giggled.

The rest agreed.

"Okay…You swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth okay?" Quroro asked her.

"Okay." She replied.

"Excluding me, which one of the guys here…Do you have a…Crush on or who do you like?" Quroro narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm…" She pretended to act so innocent.

The rest of the guys smiled with "assuming" faces…Looking cool…Well, everyone except Illumi who maintained his normal composure.

"I like…Illumi."

"What?!"

"Who me?" Illumi pointed at himself and his face started to redden.

Karurue blushed.

Enishi nudged Illumi.

"Ooy…Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend." Hysoka teased.

Ferea recorded Illumi's pale expression with red cheeks.

"Okay I'll spin the bottle now." She acted as if it was nothing.

The bottle pointed at Killua

"Now it's my payback time!" Enishi stared at the kid.

"You know what Enishi kun, Killua looks like a chibi version of you." Karurue giggled.

The rest giggled.

"Dare." Killua said.

"Whatever…Okay kid. I want you to stare at you own bother Illumi…For 10 seconds." Enishi ordered him.

"For 10 seconds? But I thought that you'd want to fight me or hurt me…" He gulped.

"Well it seems I've changed my mind." Enishi made a lopsided smile at him.

Hysoka giggled.

Killua braced himself for the challenge. He felt his brother's presence behind him.

"No anything but…" He turned around to face Illumi's cold deadpan glare. He couldn't bare the trauma and lasted for only 5 second and fell stiff to the floor. Karurue recorded him.

"We hardly knew him." Enishi bowed down and shook his head.

In an instant, Killua stood up.

"Hey! It's not like I'm dead or anything!"

He sat down and spun the bottle. And this time…Hysoka…

"I'll have a dare guys." He answered before anyone could question him.

The guys except the girls agreed on the dare. It took them a long time to agree of a very challenging dare.

"Okay. We want you to…Um…Kiss one of the two ladies in this room." Knives said.

"Isn't that a bit too extreme?" Illumi had second thoughts.

"What kind? An ordinary one? Or do you prefer the passionate one instead." Hysoka asked them with a smile on his face.

"So your up to the dare?!" They were shocked.

"Hey!" The girls shouted.

Killua remained silent as of the moment.

"It's for you to choose." Quroro answered him. 

"Just don't over do it okay…And to think that I thought this one would be too hard for him to do." Knives said.

"Just what is this guy afraid of?" Enishi questioned.

"Hmm…Since Karurue chan already likes Illumi here…I guess I'll have to pick the other one." He shifted his gaze from Karurue to Ferea.

"Me?!"

"Now this I gotta have a snapshot." Enishi got out his camera.

Hysoka stood up and stationed himself near Ferea. She stared back at his frigid eyes. There was a pause between them and her heartbeat quickened. The rest remained silent.

"Killua…You're not ready for this." Illumi covered his eyes.

"Hey!" Killua wanted to peek but Illumi kept him from seeing anything.

Hysoka placed a finger under her chin and tilted it a bit upwards. He smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He let go after a few seconds.

"Delicious." Hysoka licked his lips.

Ferea and the rest were so speechless.

"Well it was my dare wasn't it. And I did it." 

Illumi released his hand from Killua's face.

"What? What happened to everybody?" Killua was so curious.

Hysoka went back to his normal position and played with one of his cards.

"How was it?" Karurue asked her.

"It wasn't so bad…By the way, I'll have a dare."

"Okay…Enough about that, so it seems as though only Ferea hasn't spun the bottle so let's agree on her dare." Quroro said.

"I'll give the dare." Enishi smiled evilly.

"Okay go on." She said calmly.

"I dare you…to kick Killua real hard!" Enishi ordered her.

"But why me?!" Killua asked.

"Vengeance kid." Enishi replied.

"Sorry Killua." Ferea kicked him.

Killua felt nothing.

"Harder!" Knives shouted.

She kicked again but Killua felt no pain.

"Harder! ! !" Enishi shouted.

Ferea kicked him real hard that Killua flew out the window and landed on the ground headfirst.

"OWWW! ! !"

"There you happy!" She raised her tone.

The guys were astonished and dumbfounded by her actions.

"Not that hard." Knives replied.

"So dominant." Enishi commented

  


12:30 p.m.

The group told ghosts stories.

"And then…Suddenly, without warning…" Quroro narrated with a flashlight glowing on his face.

"Then what?!" The rest were so anxious. 

"Then…He said…will you be mine…FOREVER!!!" Quroro turned off the flashlight.

"Ahh!"

Illumi turned the lights on. Everyone was commenting on the story.

"That was great Quroro!" Ferea complimented him.

"Yeah!" Enishi shouted.

"It's getting late people. Maybe we should hit the sack." Karurue yawned.

Hysoka fixed his sleeping bag. (With the 4 card suite designs on it) He wore his nightcap with a tiny round bell at the end of the tip. Cling! Cling! He fixed his bedtime clothes and snuggled inside his bag and slept. Zzzz…(SD Hysoka)

"Aww Kawaii!" Everyone commented.

Illumi handed the girls some extra sleeping bags, while the rest fixed theirs. Knives's design had a "KILL" word in it with red streaks all around. Enishi wore a cap with a puffball at the end of the tip while his sleeping bag had "Oreos" on them. (Thanks to tweese-chan's wonderful idea about the "oreo" thing) Quroro's was all black with furry and fuzzy stuff plus an upside down cross on the center. Illumi wore a velvet robe and his sleeping bag was all velvety with golden initials, I. Z. After saying goodnight, they went to sleep. Zzzzz…

* * *

Author's notes: So everything is revealed well mostly everything. Little is only explained about Ferea and Karurue. I'm going to write a different fanfic about the two although it's not going to be a "stupid kind" of fic but a serious one. About the Hysoka and Ferea thing, again for Hysoka fangirls out there, It was for story purposes. 


	5. Epilogue

Slumber Party!

By: Kurue Zoldick 

Epilogue…

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't anything…Though I wish I could…

* * *

Dateline: Zoldick residence, 7:00 a.m.

Alarm rings! ! !

Everybody started to open their weary eyes. Knives shot the alarm clock and went back to sleep. Bang! 

The ladies went to shower first followed by the guys. After a hearty and sumptuous breakfast, they packed their belongings and things.

"I don't think I ever wanna be a part of any Bishounen Society or Organization ever again…" Killua's eyes was so droopy due to lack of sleep. Why? Because he slept beside his brother Illumi who simply stared back at Killua before sleeping which caused him more trauma! Ahh!

"Let's do this again sometime!" Knives suggested.

"Next time, with the other members of the S.C.E.B. It'll be so exciting." Hysoka added.

"Know what? You're alright kid. We should get together sometime what do you say?" Enishi asked him.

"Um…No! I've had enough." Killua ran away.

"Poor kid…He just couldn't handle it for now." Quroro felt pity.

"Our mission is completed. We'd better report this right away right Karurue…Karurue?" Ferea said.

"We should get together sometime, maybe some coffee?" Illumi asked her.

"Hai!" She replied.

Sweat drop on Ferea. 

"Thanks Illumi bro." Enishi waved goodbye.

"Catch you later guys." Hysoka walked on.

"So Knives compadre…You still didn't answer your question last night." Enishi asked him.

"Speaking about his brother, I'd have to say that he's a total loser." Quroro commented. 

"He's not a total loser! Well maybe a bit but not totally!" Knives defended.

"Oy! So you do love your brother Vash!" Enishi nudged him.

"What! I didn't say that I love him, well maybe a little…"

"Knives loves his brother Vash!" Hysoka giggled.

"So you do feel affection." Illumi said.

"Oy!" Enishi teased him.

"Hey! Why you Enishi! Come back here!" Knives chased him.

"Boys will be boys…" Ferea sighed.

"Yeah." Karurue smiled.

The End…

* * *

Author's notes: Special thanks to my Master tweese-chan who taught me how to write stupid and crazy fanfics. I hope you'll like this one, my first one. Sorry about my bad grammar minna san. Until then…Ja ne! Zzzzzzz… 


End file.
